


Bunny Hop (to the past)

by kopycat_101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Aromantic Asexual Alix Kubdel, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Married Couple, Miraculous Ladybug Next Generation, Nathaniel Kurtzberg Has ADHD, New Miraculous Holders, Next Generation, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Rabbit Miraculous, Tiger Miraculous, Trans Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: “Auntie, what were Papa and Dad like when they first met?” the little girl asks the woman with wide emerald eyes, all of five years old.“Auntie Al, what were Papa and Dad like when they were my age?” the teenager asks Aunt Alix, now sixteen and wanting to go on an adventure.(Or: Nathaniel and Marc’s eldest child wants to travel back in time to see how they were as teenagers. Alix, despite her reservations, lets the girl borrow the Rabbit Miraculous.)
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Alix Kubdel & Original Character(s), Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel, Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: MarcNath Fics!, Secret Santa 2020





	Bunny Hop (to the past)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marc_Anciel_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/gifts).



> This is part of a Secret Santa exchange for the NathMarc Multiverse server!
> 
> Happy early Christmas and early birthday, Nyx! I hope you enjoy it! <3

* * *

“Auntie, what were Papa and Dad like when they first met?” the little girl asks, clutching her stuffed rabbit that Alix had gifted her, staring up with big emerald eyes at the woman.

Alix finds herself smiling warmly, kneeling to be at eye level with the girl that was her niece in all but blood. “Well, your Papa admired your Dad a lot. He loved your Dad’s drawings, and wrote stories over them. But a little misunderstanding happened, and your Papa got Akumatized.”

The little girl gasps, a hand over her mouth, despite her having heard the story dozens of times before. “Oh no!”

“Oh yes. I was there to see your Papa do everything possible to get to your Dad. He wanted your Dad to work on a comic together, but he was also very in love.”

“And Dad helped stop Papa being a bad guy and they fell in love, right?” the little girl asks pleadingly with puppy-dog eyes, hugging the stuffed rabbit close to her chest.

“That’s right, Nikki,” Alix says warmly, tapping little Nikki on her little button nose. “Your Papa went back to normal, and your dads went and worked on a comic together and fell in love. They even became superheroes for a little bit! They were an amazing duo.”

“So Rev and Might helped Ladybug and Chat Noir!” the girl squeals, bouncing on her feet with a beaming grin.

Alix laughs, warm and fond. Despite not having the exact details right, she didn’t blame Nikki for thinking Nathaniel and Marc’s comic personas were the heroes that ended up helping Ladybug and Chat Noir, not Phoenix and Stardust. Still, they all had to keep their hero statuses secrets from family. Especially from the children, until they were old enough to understand and keep the secrets for themselves.

“Your Papa and Dad helped Ladybug and Chat Noir, yeah,” she nods.

“They’re _amazing_ heroes…!” Nikki sighs, cuddling her plush rabbit, stars all but in her green eyes.

“They are,” the woman agrees, getting out of her kneel and patting the girl on her flame-bright hair. “Now, how ‘bout we go do something fun, huh? How does making cookies sound like?”

Nikki’s eyes gleam, and she smiles widely, showing off her missing front tooth with the motion. “Yay! Cookies…!”

* * *

“Auntie, what’s this song…?” the little girl—now ten—asks the woman besides her confusedly. “Dad and Papa call it their song.”

“They call it their song, little rabbit,” Aunt Alix starts, ruffling Nikki’s hair, “because it’s the song that helped them realize they love each other.”

“Ohhhhh…I guess that makes sense,” Nikki says with a smile, bobbing her head to the beat and giggling as she watches Papa laugh and try to lead Dad in the dance. Dad is very clumsy and sometimes steps on Papa’s toes, and Dad looks embarrassed by it, but Papa just smiles back like it’s not a problem at all. “They play it all the time. Papa likes to sing it, too, and Dad likes it when Papa sings it.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. Your Dad always goes gaga over your Papa singing,” her aunt says with a laugh.

Nikki, not wanting to be left out, takes both her aunt’s hands and tries to dance with her. She tries to sing along, stumbling over the Spanish words that are too quick for her to pronounce, so she ends up just humming the tune after “ _yo solo quiero darte un beso_ ” with the occasional word or phrase she knows.

Auntie Alix is way taller than her, ‘cuz she’s a grown up. She mostly stays in place, stepping and shaking her shoulders and swinging Nikki’s hands from side to side, while Nikki bounces on her feet and tries to tug auntie along. But her aunt spins Nikki around a few times, making her dizzy and giggly and stop dancing so she stops being dizzy.

“You know, I have an old video here somewhere of your dads first dancing to this song,” Aunt Alix pipes up after a minute of them dancing, holding Nikki’s hands and crouching down. A wide smile’s on her face as she leans in to whisper to Nikki, like telling a secret. “Your Dad was as bad at dancing then as he is now. You wanna see?”

“Yes!” Nikki exclaims excitedly. Her aunt makes a shushing motion with a wink, Nikki giggling and slapping a hand over her mouth to nod instead. Her dads don’t notice at all, still wrapped up in each other and dancing in the living room, very in love. Nikki wishes she had someone that loved her like Dad and Papa loved each other. Nikki wasn’t the best at dancing either, so maybe she could find a princess that could teach her, some day.

Aunt Alix takes her to the kitchen, grabs them both Oreos to eat, and shows her the video on her phone. It’s got a boy with black hair and green eyes and a boy with red hair and blue eyes dancing to the same song from the living room. They’re her dads, the girl thinks, but they look so…little! It’s weird to see, but they look very in love in the video.

Nikki almost wishes she could meet them, her dads, this small.

* * *

“Auntie Al, what were Papa and Dad like when they were my age?” Nikki asks the woman curiously, her homework already long abandoned on the dining room table in front of her. Science sucked, and her brain capacity for it was in the toilet, which allows for her mind to wander onto the question that’s been nagging at her for a while.

“Shouldn’t you be doing homework right now?” the woman asks dryly, looking up from…whatever she was doing. Business stuff, maybe. Aunt Alix was always super secretive of whatever she wrote down, so Nikki’s stopped really asking by now.

“I was, but then the thought hit me, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it,” the teenager admits bashfully, giving an awkward laugh and rubbing the back of her head.

Aunt Alix snorts, closing her notebook with a snap and smirking back at Nikki. “Ah, the good ol’ ADHD got you, huh? You really are your Dad’s daughter.”

“Hey…” Nikki trails off with a pout.

“It’s a good thing, really, I swear,” the woman says lightly, blue eyes gleaming with mischief. “Reminds me why you’re my favorite.”

The redhead perks up, straightening in her seat and beaming. “Am I really?”

“Sure, just don’t tell the others,” her aunt says with a smirk, raising a finger to tap against her lips. “They’ll get bitter.”

Nikki snorts. “Sig would, but Miriam’s too nice for that.”

“Miriam’s four. She doesn’t know _how_ to be bitter yet,” the woman retorts with a laugh.

“As it should be,” Nikki shrugs, shoving her homework farther away so she can lean her arms against the tabletop. “Anyways! That doesn’t answer my question. What were my dads like at my age?”

The pink-haired woman raises a brow and takes a swig from her can of iced coffee, smacking her lips dramatically before saying, “I’m surprised they haven’t told you.”

“They’ve told me snippets,” the teenager says, tapping her nails against the table, head tilted as she considers her aunt. “But not anything substantial. They mostly talk about their comic and that they were in love, but I mean, I already know about both of those things…?”

“Figures they wouldn’t. They’re too caught up with each other,” Aunt Alix snickers, propping her chin up on her fist. “Believe me, I was there, as their built-in third wheel. They were insufferably in love, and went through the most painful awkward pining phase possible, only second to Marinette.” She pauses to let the redhead giggle, before going on with, “They were shy and nerdy, so in love, but absolutely terrified of ruining their friendship. If it wasn’t for me kicking your Dad’s butt into gear and Mari helping Marc, I’m half-convinced they wouldn’t have gotten together.”

Nikki hums, taking in the new information. It was different, getting an outside opinion, something longer than a small mention from either of her fathers on their dynamic as teenagers. She taps her nails further on the table, brow furrowing in concentration, and considers.

“Huh. So…they acted like a rom-com couple?” was the redhead’s eventual comment, said with amusement and dawning realization.

“Pretty much,” Aunt Alix confirms with a nod, causing the teenager to laugh in delight, because this was just _too funny_. When Nikki calms down, the woman goes on dryly with, “Just as ridiculous and clumsy, completely oblivious idiots, but absolutely smitten for one another. It really did feel like I was living through a rom-com as the sidekick best friend and wingman for the main couple.”

“That sounds really fun!” Nikki exclaims, giggling up a storm, smiling wide. Feeling supremely interested and a touch gleeful, she leans forwards and states, “I wish I was there to see it for myself!”

Her aunt just chuckles back at her, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms with a smirk. “Really? You’d want to—what? Go back in time and see the disaster play out yourself?”

“Well…maybe. Dunno. Time travel is wonky and I don’t wanna do something that makes it that they don’t get together…” Nikki hums, pouting and tapping at her bottom lip as she looks off into the middle distance in thought. “Maybe…Maybe meeting them when they’re already together would be better? ‘Cuz then I wouldn’t have to worry about the butterfly effect or timey wimey paradox stuff?”

“You’re talking like you already have time travel powers,” the pink-haired woman notes amusedly with a gleam in her eye, before taking another swig of iced coffee.

A sudden flash of inspiration hits. The redhead straightens in her chair, eyes blown wide.

“I don’t…but…” she trails off consideringly as she eyes her aunt. “You used to be a hero with Dad and Papa, right, Auntie?”

Aunt Alix raises a pierced brow at her. “I know where you’re going with this, little bunny, and I’m not sure your dads are gonna like it.”

“But _does_ a time travel Miraculous exist…?” Nikki presses, giving full puppy dog eyes.

“I’m not saying a word,” the woman states, levelling a finger at the girl’s face. “Those cute faces you pull can’t make me, Nikki. We’re _not_ pulling a Back To The Future.”

“But this is different! I’m not straight enough to accidentally get between my dads, or be gross about it like the movie!” Nikki sputters out, clasping her hands in front of herself and using puppy dog eyes in full force. “Pleeeeease? I just wanna see my dads back then! And after that, I’ll be right back! This question’s been killing me for _forever_!”

“You _do_ realize we have videos of your dads when we were all teenagers you could watch, right?” her aunt asks dryly.

“It’s not the same, though! And you know it!” Nikki retorts, pouting and wiggling in her chair. “Just one day…! Hell, it doesn’t even have to be a day. It could be just, like, a few hours…!”

Aunt Alix gives a very long sigh, looking up at the ceiling, and mutters out, “Why me…?” But it’s the sound of someone who’s resigned at doing something, the sound her auntie makes when she’s going to give in to Nikki’s requests.

The teen smiles.

* * *

The young rabbit smiles toothily down at her hero costume, giving a little wiggle in place. Her little rabbit tail wiggles along, behind her light grey jacket. Under her breath, she exclaims, “So cool…!”

The young rabbit adjusts her white pigtails, flicking them away from her face alongside her red bangs so she can look down and survey the rest of her costume. It was simple, a white sleeveless turtleneck and white pants, paired with grey knee-high boots. Paired with silver bangles on her wrists, silver buttons on her jacket, and a silver choker around her neck. A very understated design, not anything at all like the other Rabbit Miraculous holder, but original.

She feels a poke at her back, reminded suddenly that time is running out the longer she looks at her outfit.

The young heroine smiles wide and twirls the umbrella in her hand, pointing it in front of her and stating, “Now…Burrow!”

Before her opens a blue portal, and she quickly jumps in.

“Woah…” she gasps, stepping forwards slowly and looking around herself. She was standing in a large, white room. Almost a void, if not for the various round portals all along the walls. The portals acted like tv screens, almost. One showed dinosaurs roaming the Earth, another Athens during Ancient Greece with citizens going about their day, one in what looked like the Renaissance with a young Gentileschi working one of her more famous paintings, and even one with a pirate ship at sea. All vastly different points in time.

“Who are you?” a familiar voice demands, and the young rabbit squeaks, raising her white parasol to hide behind. “You’re not a Bunnyx! Where did you get your Miraculous?”

“Um…hi?” the teenager says with a nervous laugh, peeking out behind her umbrella-slash-weapon.

The woman named Bunnyx strides towards her, her own (blue and white patterned) umbrella at the ready, her other hand on her hip. She’s a strangely familiar figure; at least, her narrowed-eyed look is familiar. Despite the teenager never having seen Bunnyx turn such ire at her, she’s been scolded by her aunt enough times to know the very look the time-hopper was giving her.

“I asked you a question, little rabbit,” the older heroine says sternly, with a pointed look. “Name? And how did you get the Rabbit Miraculous?”

“Well…You gave it to me, Auntie Al,” the young rabbit admits, smiling sheepishly back at the woman, who freezes in place.

“Wait…Auntie…?!” Bunnyx exclaims, staring back at the girl with wide, electric-blue eyes.

The younger heroine gives a little wave. “Uh, sorry for dropping in? But you said it’d be okay to borrow the Miraculous? Anyways, sorry, lemme introduce myself…” The teen stops hiding behind her umbrella, striking a very specific pose, a peace sign over her eye. “I’m Usagi Shiro! In the name of the moon and time itself, it’s nice to meet’ya!”

“You’re Nathaniel and Marc’s kid, aren’t you?” Bunnyx asks, quickly shaking her head with a snort and dropping her umbrella’s point. “Only _they_ would have such an anime-obsessed kid like you…but how did they…Never mind. Not my problem.”

“Hey…” Usagi Shiro whines back with a pout, dropping her Sailor Moon pose. “I…I thought my name and intro was cool…”

“Sorry, kid, didn’t mean it like that,” Bunnyx sighs, rubbing at her temples. “Just…Do your dads know about this? Did they clear it with other-me?”

“Uh…” the teen trails off nervously with a cringe, feeling sweat bead on her brow behind her bangs. “Well, _you_ did, Auntie…”

The woman gives her a flat look. “Kid, I’m _not_ your Auntie.”

“You are, though! Just ‘cuz you’re not _my_ Auntie Al doesn’t mean you’re not Auntie Al,” Usagi Shiro huffs, puffing her cheeks out and leveling a finger at the woman. “You’re Alix Kubdel! And a hero! And that means we’re family!”

Bunnyx stares back for a long second, before breaking out into a bout of helpless laughter, a hand over her eyes. “Oh, yeesh…I can see why other-me let you borrow the Miraculous, then. You’re adorable and stubborn as a mule. Just like Marc and Nathaniel.”

“I’ve got the best of both their traits,” Usagi Shiro says with sugary sweetness, blinking her big emerald eyes back at Bunnyx, the picture of innocence

“Kid—”

“Usagi! Usagi Shiro! I’ve got a hero name too, y’know,” she says, trying not to puff out her cheeks petulantly. She wants to show that she’s mature and responsible, and acting too childish won’t help convince Bunnyx, after all.

“Fine. Usagi Shiro, what are you even _doing_ here…?”

“I wanted to see my dads when they were my age,” the teenager states, putting her hands on her hips. “And Auntie Al said it was okay, ‘cuz I’ll only be using the Miraculous for a little while. Not even a full day, just a few hours, and then I’ll be right back home and handing the pocket watch back.”

“Wait…How old are you, exactly?” the older heroine says slowly, consideringly, shifting her stance so she had her hip popped out.

“Sixteen,” the teen answers quickly, twirling her white umbrella, just to give her hands something to do. “And Auntie Al gave me a potion from Aunt Mari to help Fluff extend her time, too, just in case.”

“I have _way_ more questions than I do answers.”

“Well, I’m just, ummmm…Gonna go now, then?” Usagi Shiro offers, after feeling four pokes at her back. “Anyways, I’m gonna go and—”

Before she could step any further, Bunnyx brandishes her umbrella at the teenager. “Hold it there, little bunny. You don’t even know which portal to take. You could end up in any reality that you’re not supposed to, if you’re not careful.”

“I’m sure it’s fine, I’ll figure it out,” the teenager says quickly, sweat on her brow.

“I’ve never seen you before, so you must only exist in a few timelines, if maybe only one. I’ll need to narrow things down, or you could be lost forever,” Bunnyx says firmly, striding forwards, umbrella still extended. “Now how about—”

Usagi Shiro cringes when she hears the beeping noise of a disactivating Miraculous, the previously invisible figure of her tag-along now appearing besides her. The women—now three of them—stand in a tense and awkward silence for five seconds.

The de-transformed Mary cups a tired Roaar in her hands, carefully lowering the Kwami and riffling around her purse with one hand. She withdraws a stick of beef jerky that she opens unceremoniously with her teeth—in a very attractive manner, Usagi Shiro might add—handing the treat over to the tiny tiger-like God.

“…Of _course_ you brought someone else,” Bunnyx says tiredly, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Why am I not surprised…”

“Um…surprise?” Usagi Shiro says awkwardly, with a nervous giggle, doing a little bout of jazz hands to the now visible girl besides her. Roaar still idly munches on the beef jerky stick in Mary’s hand, watching them with the fierce and invested attention of a middle-aged wife watching her favorite soap opera.

“Well…?” Bunnyx asks pointedly, lowering her umbrella and jerking her head towards Mary. “Introduce me, then, little rabbit. Who’s the tag-along you’ve got?”

  
The younger heroine nods, straightening her posture. “Right! This is my girlfriend, Ma—” only to have a finger pressed against her mouth.

“—You can’t use our real names, remember?” her girlfriend points out quietly, before removing the slender finger she’d used to shush the rabbit holder.

“R-Right! Sorry, sunshine,” Usagi Shiro says bashfully, cheeks warm as she scratches at one. Her girlfriend just gives her a fond little smile, before turning her attention back to the older heroine, face a polite mask.

“I’m Huntress when I have the Tiger Miraculous,” the now dubbed ‘Huntress’ says in a low and even voice, bowing to the exasperated-looking woman. “It’s good to meet you, Bunnyx.”

“I’d say likewise, but I’m currently suffering from a bit of a headache,” Bunnyx deadpans.

“I have aspirin, if you’d like some?” Huntress offers awkwardly, patting her purse.

The woman blinks back, raising a brow as she wonders, “You carry around aspirin…?”

“Riri wants to be a nurse some day! She’s always got a first aid kit, plus painkillers, on her at all times,” Usagi Shiro says proudly, unable to hide her enthusiasm over her amazing girlfriend. Next to her, said girlfriend’s cheeks go a faint pink from the praise.

“Well, that’s admittedly very useful and practical,” Bunnyx allows, stepping forwards with a nod and taking the offered pills. “Thanks, little tiger.”

“It’s my pleasure, ma’am.”

* * *

Bunnyx take the offered pills and swallows them dry, eyeing the civilian in front her.

She has a lot of questions to ask, about these two teenaged girls that have suddenly appeared. But for some reason, the first one that falls from her lips is, “You kinda remind me of someone. You a Tsurugi, by chance?”

“I was adopted into the Tsurugi family, yes,” Huntress replies, blinking back in surprise, hands clasped in front of her now that Roaar was resting in her purse.

“Yeah, makes sense. You’ve got Kagami’s mannerisms all over you,” Bunnyx chuckles, feeling herself relax, just a bit, warm fondness filling her.

Bunnyx doesn’t know these girls. But they’re a lot like their parents, and that’s both familiar and relieving.

Usagi Shiro looks like a perfect fusion of Nathaniel and Marc. She’s got Nathaniel’s naturally red hair, pale skin tone with a light smattering of freckles, and thin lips. Plus, she seems like she’s got the sort of restless energy that comes from some sort of ADHD, as well, another thing she shares with Nathaniel. But her wide emerald eyes and button nose are all Marc’s, and she at least seems to have gotten Marc’s height as well out of the deal.

Huntress, meanwhile, is taller than Usagi Shiro. She has long, curly dark hair and blue eyes, sporting even more freckles than the redhead. Adopted, so Huntress wouldn’t look like Kagami, of course. But the quiet and serious disposition, the maturity, the hidden warmth she showed her girlfriend? All very Kagami in nature.

So Bunnyx decides then and there that she’ll give these girls a chance. She’ll keep an eye on them, but tentatively give them her trust. They seem nice enough, and even rather clever, Huntress having tagged along with her girlfriend using the one Miraculous that would help her keep undetectable from Bunnyx, if not for the pesky time limit.

“Sorry for all the trouble…” Usagi Shiro eventually says, seemingly tired of the cloying silence. The young heroine fidgets restlessly with her white umbrella. “Um…C-Can we go soon? I’m not sure how long this potion extends my time limit…”

“Let me find your home universe first,” the woman tells the girls, finally coming to a decision. “I want to know where I can Burrow you back, in case of an emergency.”

The pair straighten and brighten before her, Usagi Shiro beaming and Huntress giving a small, relieved smile.

“Thank you so much, Auntie!” the younger rabbit heroine chirps, wiggling in place.

“Not your Auntie,” Bunnyx says lightly with a laugh, walking past them, heading for the general direction they came from. “Now, c’mere. Let’s match you up to your home.”

It takes a few swipes of her hands across the portals, and a bit of re-arranging them with her hands. Usagi Shiro oohs and aahs, watching her intently as she works, emerald eyes sharp and analytical like Marc’s when he was thinking through an issue in the Miraculous Tales comic. Besides her, Huntress scribbles quickly into a little pocket notebook, no doubt taking notes just in case for later.

“Right, I think I’ve found you, little rabbit,” Bunnyx finally says, stopping her shuffling of the different universe portals. She gestures with a hand, stepping to the side. The portal shows Usagi Shiro as a civilian eating ice cream with Huntress. With them was an older Alix, looking like she was reaching middle age, plus a boy who looked to be twelve and a little girl somewhere between the ages of three to five. “This it?”

“Exactly! That’s the one!” Usagi Shiro crows, leaning forwards with glimmering emerald eyes, a grin nearly splitting her face in two. “Wow! That’s amazing…!”

“Good, because it looks like you’ve got at least five different universes you could be from, so I had to find the one that made the most logical sense,” the older heroine says with a shake of her head. “Wouldn’t want to chuck you into a place where you didn’t belong.”

“What are the other universes like…?” the young rabbit asks, emerald eyes wide and curious.

Bunnyx smirks, wagging a finger. “Now, that would be telling.”

“Oh, c’mon…!” Usagi Shiro whines, face falling into a pout.

“Kiki, we’ve already imposed enough,” Huntress says softly from the other’s side, placing a hand on Usagi Shiro’s shoulder.

The redhead instantly melts, expression going soft as she peers over at her girlfriend. “Oh…Yeah, I guess you’re right…” she turns back to Bunnyx and gives an awkward smile, scratching at her cheek. “Sorry for bothering. Maybe it’s best we don’t know?”

“For now,” the older heroine agrees with a nod. “Now, lemme look through the timeline of your universe. You have any specific point you want to jump back to?”

“Nothing much! So long as it’s a time when my Papa and Dad are around my age,” Usagi Shiro shakes her head. “Oh! And they have to already be together, too! I don’t wanna end up accidentally making myself disappear or anything…!”

“Good call,” Bunnyx nods, turning back to the portal in front of her. “Alright, just give me a minute…”

She splays her hand against the portal, making a grabbing motion. The scene freezes, crumpling slightly like the surface of a sheet of paper. Then she flicks her wrist to the side, pointer and middle fingers extended, making quick flicking motions to the right.

In front of them, the scene rewinds. Bunnyx keeps in mind the specifications requested: Marc and Nathaniel, sixteen years old, dating. Then eventually the scene rewinds to when they’re in secondary school. Slowing down her hand motions, she eventually stops at a time that seems right.

Marc and Nathaniel are sitting on a bench. The comic-making duo are sharing a couple’s ice cream sundae from Andre’s ice cream cart, smiling and giggling happily, very obviously ridiculously in love. The two had hit their growth spurts since the start of secondary school, evident by Marc’s new (red) hoodie and Nathaniel’s band t-shirt looked like it actually fit him properly.

There. The boys at sixteen and dating. Easy enough to find.

“Well? This what you want?” Bunnyx asks regardless, turning a bit to survey the other rabbit holder.

Usagi Shiro’s emerald eyes were wide, an awed and excited look lighting up her face. “Yes…! Oh, this is so amazing! This is _perfect_ …!”

“Then how about I find a space for you two to exit?” the older heroine offers with a smile on her lips, already reaching out to calibrate the burrow to an area with cover. “Let’s see…I’ll leave you about two blocks from where they are, considering they’re in the middle of the park.”

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Usagi Shiro squeals. Before Bunnyx can react, the teenager was wrapping her in a tight hug, bouncing on her toes. “You’re _amazing_ , Auntie Al…!”

The woman finds an odd amount of fondness welling up in her, warming her from the inside. She smiles and pats the girl on the head. “Heh. Thanks.”

The younger heroine detaches herself from Bunnyx, beaming over at Huntress and extending a hand. “C’mon, Riri, let’s go…!”

Huntress smiles—the first time she’s allowed herself to smile openly and unfiltered—taking the young rabbit’s hand. Usagi Shiro giggles delightedly, pulling Huntress towards the portal.

The two teenagers have already hopped out of the Burrow by the time Bunnyx realizes she hadn’t refuted Usagi Shiro calling her ‘Auntie’.

She sighs, shaking her head, a smile widening in her mouth. Damn, she was getting soft. She was already overwhelmingly charmed by the little rabbit…

Bunnyx glances over at one of the other portals. Tapping the surface, the image appears of a civilian Usagi Shiro smiling and laughing with Marc and Nathaniel, the same age as them. A universe where apparently the comic book creators weren’t her fathers, but her peers, instead.

Yes, it was good she’d stopped the girl from jumping willy-nilly into the portals. Who knows how Usagi Shiro would have felt, if she’d appeared in a universe where her parents knew her as a friend beforehand? Poor girl would be incredibly confused.

The woman sighs to herself, turning back to the previous portal. She’ll have to play surveillance, just in case. Even temporary time travel was complicated…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Next generation of Miraculous holders is such a fun concept, and so is time travel. 
> 
> I know it's not the original intent for Nikki and Mary's characters, but I thought it'd make an interesting AU for them to star in.
> 
> Marcnath dancing in the living room to "their song" is a reference to my other fic, Love Songs. Also Marc being a good dancer is a reference to my fic "Dance, Dance (so good)".
> 
> And as a last note, this fic was fun to write! I love writing your characters, Nyx. I hope this fic brings as much joy to you as your stories and friendship bring to me


End file.
